victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Blonde Squad/@comment-5159868-20120619002002
My Plot idea for the episode is- Plot- Ms.lee asks tori, jade, cat to go undercover in blonde wigs and investigate who's stealing sushi from nozu. After strange and scary events, it is revealed that is was Ms.Lee as she was just playing a prank as she wanted revenge on Tori. Subplot 1- While in her blonde wig, Cat sees a boy at Nozu. She gets permission to leave from ivestigating and sit with him. He likes her. However the next day the case got solved, so she is worried he won;t like her out of disguise. They see a movie together and he does not like her and starts trash talking her. She becomes very upset. Subbplot 2- Trina starts taking baking lessons. Andre, Beck, and Robbie come over to the house to see Tori, but they find Trina. Trina leaves room; they each take a chocolate chip cookie. They all think its very delicious so when she comes bakc they start complimenting her and she offers to bake them more sweets. Eventually, many other kids from school come over and do the same thing; and firefighters; and teachers of Hollywood arts; and andre's grandmother; and fisherman; and others. Andre's grandmother screams that they are all just playing her since that's what andre said. Trina starts using her karates skills on them, kicking them out. Subplot 3- Sinjin has to pass a dancing class, but just can't dance. So, he knows that Sikowitz is also an amazing dancer, so he atries to get him to help him. Sikowitz agrees; but he must get him 5 coconuts; and purchase him 5 vegas people from vegas people .com. Sinjin agrees. He is trained. When he has to dance in front of his dance teacher, he fails; the dance teacher gives him a d; sinjin thinks he is still a bad dancer. As part of the deal with Sikowitz, since he failed. he must become a clown at a local carnival for a day, as skiowitz knows a guy. When at the carnival some big tough guys start scaring sinjin ; then sikowitz and the dancing teacher come out laughing; they said they were just pranking sinjin as sinjin became a good dancer and really got an A; then a clown comes up to him and pours a glass of milk on him; sikowitz and the dancing teacher leave laughing Ending- gang's at nozu. they try to cheer cat up. Cat goes to bathroom; then robbie goes. They come out at same time. Robbie tries to cheer her up and pull her away and say the guy was a jerk. Cat then kisses him. What do you guys think of my idea? The episode should not spend so much time on the main plot. Here;s the flow- Opening- The girls at Nozu After theme song- Sinjin being wanrned he has to pass dancing Next- Holly and David yellling at Trina syaing she has to do something; she says she'll do something Next- Trina at home backing; guys walking in; she comes bakc and they start taking advatage of her Next- The girls are at Nozu at night; the lights are turned off; a ghostly vocie yells leave and return; jade syas shut up while cat gets scare; a hatchet is then suddenly on a wall; the girls go outside; they find a hatchet and a bloody note saying this is your last warning; jade then agrees they should go; they run off, screaming Next- The guy trina like from JGC comes and brings other stundents; they start tkaing advatage of her; ends with everyone on in the room saying "such a good cookie' Next- Sinjin goes to Sikowtx's room; he find Sikowit on a hammock sippin coconu milk; he asks if he'll help him dance; he says no; sinjin says sikowitz is an amazing dancer; sikowitz says "dance"; he dances; sikowtz laughs; he then says he'll coach him if he does a favor; sinjin agrees and hops out of the room saying "yA,ya,ya,ya"; sikowiz then says "he's a strange one"; sikowitz then sips on his coconut milk Next- The girls are in Ms.Lee's office; she's upset they did'nt find out who's stealing sushi; they tell her events; she calls them "wimps"; she says to go sit in the restaurnat and observe Next- The girls are the only ones in the restaurant; ghoulish music plays; a large cage drops down from the ceiling; they are trapped; a bloody hatchet is suddenly on the wall; the girls scream -Commercial Break- Next- Everyone is eating brownies Trina made; they all go "ah"; they continue to take advatange of her; the fire department comes; they all start complimenting her; she continues to bake sweets; andre says this is a great idea Next- Sikowitz is shown being trained by Sikowitz; he continues to get better Next- Music continues to play; Jade says "shut up!" "this is horrible; i have to be stuck in a cage with tori" Tori puts he arms up quizzically; a note appears on the wall; a voice says "i will let you go if you never come back" Jade says "i'm not promising nothing" The cage goes up and out of sight plus the note and hatchet; the lights are turnred on; ms.lee comes out from her office "what happended" they tell; "stopp fibbing"; "be quiet lady"; jade says; ms. lee gives her a mean look Next- The Nozu doors are about to open; the girls are talking; tori says "who's out to get us"; "maybe ms.lee or those loser girls from karoke dokie" Cat says "i don't think they'd do something like that' Tori says "me neither' "you genius have a better idea" "no" "what i thought" A boy wlaks in; cat goes and sits with him; "bye" they start talking and laughing; tori says "aw" jade rolls her eyes More later I'll write more later